iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Stefanie's Life Timeline
We got this idea while talking in chat tonight. I am going to go through all the years of my life so far and talk about why they were good or bad. I will also add any songs I liked from those years as music is very important to me and also important to me in reminicing as well. #iamasuperstar (talk) 03:38, June 17, 2016 (UTC) 1995-1999 #All good to me since I was 0-4 years old. #1999 was best I'd say because me and my mom and dad took a trip to Walt Disney Land in Florida and that was a very happy time for me as I was 4. :) Songs: Well I was young so I don't much remember many 90s songs I liked too much, I payed more attention in the 2000s I miss the 2000s the most. ♥ One song I believe was 1999 though was "I Think I'm In Love With You" by Jessica SImpson! 2000 #Ahh, the amazing millenium year! #Well it was good but it was rough for me because I started school and my dad was diagnosed with a brain tumor that year. :/ Songs: "Bye Bye Bye" by Nsync, "La La La (Around The World)" by ATC. 2001 #2001 was good for me, but sad also because of 9/11! Songs: "Independent Woman Part 1" and "Survivor" by Destiny's Child, "Love Don't Cost A Thing" by Jennifer Lopez, "Family Affair" by Mary J. Blige, "I Hope You Dance" by Lee Ann Womack (I loved that song!) 2002 #Already a good year because this is the year of my current car, my Chevrolet Cavalier! #It was a good year for me also, oh how I rember the popular songs that year! :P Songs: "Hot In Heree" by Nelly! I remember everyone singing that one! "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton, "Complicated" and "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne, "Lose Yourself" by Eminem 2003 #Another good year for me. I remember we raised baby chicks in class this year and I cried when they took them back to the farm. ♥ Songs: "Crazy In Love" by Beyonce, "In Da Club" by 50 Cent, "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence, "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera, "Cry Me A River" and "Rock Your Body" by Justin Timberlake, "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson 2004 #This was one of the hardest years for me, as my dad had his 50th birthday party, but died a few months after that. It was so hard, on me and especially my mom. Songs: "Yeah" by Usher,' "'This Love"' '''by Maroon 5, "Hey Ya" by Outkast, (I loved that song so much!)' "Pieces Of Me" by Ashlee Simpson, "Leave (Get Out)" by JoJo, "Toxic" by Britney Spears, "With You" by Jessica Simpson, "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne, "Live Like You Were Dying" by Tim McGraw, (definitely had meaning to me that year) "Somebody" by Reba McEntire 2005 #This year for me things were getting better. 2005 and 2006 I would say had the best meoories for me. #One reason is I started to mature more and have more friends, Also this is when my CD collection 'addiction' started! #Hilary Duff: Most Wanted album came out I wanted so badly, and got! :D #For a week in the Summer, I was in a Girl Scout Camp. It was a Dog themed camp, to learn about dogs. I made a best friend there named Rachel. We both loved Neopets. At the time, Neopets plush keychains were the toy at McDonald's. She had a red Kacheek and I had a cloud patterend one. We always made them make out and hump each other! LOL! We'd go swimming at Cedar Crest College, it was here I had my first scary event in water. I remember my last day there, I came home and a ladybug was on my bag I brought home! Lucky! Rachel and I talked a lot throughout the rest of 2005, possibly even 2006. I remember talking about Neopets on the phone. One day on the phone, she said to me, "Ehh, I don't really want to talk about Neopets anymore." We didn't speak much longer after that. Guess we grew apart. I remember her dad owned a cigar shop on Route 191, also at the time she had a labor-doodle dog. '''Songs: "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey, "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani, "Since U Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson, "1,2, Step" by Ciara Ft. Missy Elliot, "Don't Cha" by Pussycat Dolls, "You and Me" by Lifehouse, "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers, (ian memories with that song :/) "Pon De Replay" by Rihanna, "Collide" by Howie Day, "Girlfight" by Brooke Valentine feat. Lil Jon and Big Boi, 2006 #Ahh my favorite year for so many reasons, as I will explain here! 2006 is the year I assosciate with me growing up. It was really great. #I had so many friends, and I had one best friend I will never forget named Melissa. We loved all the same music and I will never forget her. #I loved all the music and albums from this year, and Melissa and I did a lot of karaoke to our favorite songs! #I loved Lady And The Tramp that year, and also the year I was super obsessed with having a Tamagotchi! #Great memories at Girls Scouts #I had to start wearing a bra that year and also got my period so I really assosciate this year with growing up! #I miss having my best friend Melissa and all the great music and karaoke. (Sorry if this part is repetitive but I did love it!) #Was really into American Idol that year and fell in love with Elliott Yamin on there! #Started Middle School. #Meanwhile John was graduating at Liberty and looking fine as hell! ♥ Songs: Umm too many to list! Refer to: 2006 Music for a better explanation. I'll name a few. "Promiscous" by Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland, "Me & U" by Cassie, "Do It To It" by Cherish, "Dani California" by Red Hot Chilli Peppers, "Too Little Too Late" by JoJo, "Ain't No Other Man" by Christina Aguilera, "SOS" by Rihanna, "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira and Wyclef Jean, many many more! 2007 #This was a strange year. I had 2 collapsed lungs that year and had a hospital stay one time. #My mom had a boyfriend that year, the only boyfriend she had after my dad died. It didn't work out anyways. #Dignity by Hilary Duff album came out that year and I still love that album! #Had to go to court because of my nanna. #Became pretty obsessed with the movie Flushed Away and I had a huge crush on Roddy the mouse! Songs: "I Wanna Love You" by Akon, "The Sweet Escape" by Gwen Stefani, "Umbrella" Rihanna feat. Jay-Z, "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne, "The Way I Are" by Timbaland feat. Keri Hilson, "Give It To Me" by Timbaland feat. Nelly Furtado and Justin Timberlake, "Cupid's Chokehold" by Gym Class Heroes feat. Patrick Stump, "Runaway Love" by Ludacris feat. Mary J. Blige, "Last Night" by Diddy feat. Keyshia Cole, "If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback, "Kiss Kiss" by Chris Brown feat. T-Pain, and many more! 2008 #A better year than 2007 was. The year I associate with me falling in love with actors David Henrie and Shia LaBeouf! #The year I started watching Wizards of Waverly Place and admiring Selena Gomez ever since! #Got my converse shoes, really a much better year for me. Songs:' "'Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis, "Love Song" by Sara Barilles, "Love In This Club" by Usher feat. Young Jeezy, "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay, "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry, (the year she came in on the music scene!) "Disturbia" and "Don't Stop The Music" by Rihanna, "Touch My Body" by Mariah Carey, "See You Again" and "7 Things" by Miley Cyrus, "Shake It" by Metro Station, "American Boy" by Estelle feat. Kanye West, "Damaged" by Danity Kane, "A Milli" by Lil Wayne, "When I Grow Up" by The Pussycat Dolls, "Womanizer" by Britney Spears, and many more. 2009 #A great year! The year I started High School! #Met a friend I have always been on and off with, Rebekah. My first friend in High School! Songs: "Just Dance" and "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga, (the year she came into the music scene!) "Dead And Gone" by T.I feat. Justin Timberlake, "Knock You Down" by Keri Hilson feat. Kanye West and Ne-Yo, "Live Your Life" by T.I. feat. Rihanna, "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson, "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship feat. Leighton Meester, "Sugar" by Flo Rida feat. Wynter, and maaaaaany more. 2010 #Had a pretty good first year of high school, but it was rough. I wasn't very popular, I didn't look that good and got bullied and had terrible peer pressure by these asshole girls from my photography class at tech. #September 2010 it got better as entered 10th grade. #Met Ian. Oh dear 2010 the year that started it all with Ian! Songs: "Tik Tok" by Kesha, (the year she came into the music scene!) "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum, "Hey, Soul Sister" by Train, "Rude Boy" by Rihanna, "Sexy Chick" by Akon and David Guetta, "Today Was A Fairytale" by Taylor Swift, and many more! 2011 #This was a very difficult year for me. #For starters, I fell in love with Ian this year. That was the start of a difficult few years. #My lung collapsed 2 times that year, had 2 chest tubes and 2 surgeries for it and was hospitalized 2 times for it so I missed quite a bit of school then. #Made the mistake of telling Ian things I shouldn't have. #Started my self harm later that year. #My mom lost her job again that year. Songs: "Rolling In The Deep" by Adele, "On The Floor" by Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull, "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars, "What's My Name" by Rihanna feat. Drake, "Black & Yellow" by Wiz Kalifa, "Blow" by Kesha, "DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love" by Usher and Pitbull, "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry, "Who Says" by Selena Gomez & The Scene, and many more! 2012 #Similar to 2011. 11th grade I also was bullied, madly in love with Ian, self harmed and was going pretty crazy that year, in a bad way. #Plus to make it all worse my mom was super depressed that year. #Saw Ian sing in the Summer with Margaret, that made my Summer as I also got Ian's CD that day...August 10th 2012 I still remember. #September, my first day of Senior year, I was so excited but got the worse news ever. That Ian was leaving my school to go to another one. I was extremely devastated and did something I will always regret. September 21st was his last day there. #Got a crush on Xavier/Ranger as I am sure everyone here remembers. #Good though because I was super invloved in this Wiki and all of Wikia! Songs: "Somebody That I Used To Know" by Gotye feat. Kimbra, "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen, "We Are Young" by fun., "Glad You Came" by The Wanted, "Lights" by Ellie Goulding, "Ass Back Home" by Gym Class Heroes feat. Neon Hitch, "Paradise" by Coldplay, (me and John's song!) "You Da One" and "Diamonds" by Rihanna, and more! 2013 #The year that changed my life. #Had a crush on Xavier/Ranger for the rest of the school year. #Senior year got better even without Ian, I had many friends and it was really fun! #March I found out my Uncle Rick died suddenly, it was heartbreaking. Songs: "Come & Get It" by Selena Gomez, "As Long As You Love Me" by Justin Bieber, "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke feat. T.I. and Pharrell, "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons, "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake, "Roar" by Katy Perry, "Stay" by Rihanna feat. Mikky Echo, "Clarity" by Zedd feat. Foxes, "Safe and Sound" by Capital Cities, "Applause" by Lady Gaga, "Sweet Nothing" by Calvin Harris feat. Florence Welch, "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato, "Die Young" by Kesha, and many more. 2014 #One of the hardest years of my life. #Having to deal with my Uncle Carey, trying to force me into an apartment when my mom just died and he threw half her stuff out. #At least I got my drivers lisence and inherited my mom's 2002 Chevy Cavalier, who I love so dearly! I named him Martin Junior. #I continued to date Martin and visit him. #I got a tour of Martin Tower, it was a public tour and amazingly enough John and his mom were there too but I still didn't know him yet! #August 12th was a special night for me and Martin. ♥ #Fought and won Uncle Carey to keep my house, and he basically abandoned me. #Still just worked at Westminster and had my buddy Lynn there by my side! #All I remember was fighting with Uncle Carey A LOT and dating Martin. Songs: "Happy" by Pharell Willams, "All Of Me" by John Legend, "Dark Horse" by Katy Perry feat. Juicy J., "Problem" and "Break Free" by Ariana Grande, "Pompeii" by Bastille, "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic, "Story Of My Life" by One Direction, "Ain't It Fun" by Paramore, "Can't Remember To Forget You" by Shakira feat. Rihanna, and more! 2015 #Finally a much better year! #April 12th, John made his first comment on my Save Martin Tower page, and we became internet friends. #I found out that John actually lives down the street from me and I happened to meet him out behind his house one night, and we became friends. #Me and John became good friends and hung out a few times. I eventually got a crush on him, and I really beat myself up over it. I told myself to stop. #It turned out that John had a crush on me the whole time and I never knew it. We got together in May 2015 and have been together ever since! #My Save Martin Tower page REALLY took off that year! I was featured in the newspapers a few times, and John was also. #Also, John and I got to be on TV talking about Martin Tower! The segment was basically mine though since I am the Save Martin Tower owner. :D #After working there 2 years, I quit my job at Westminster and went to work for a cleaning company because he was offering me more hours than Westminster was, and it was getting all goofy over there anyways. #Got to know John and his family really well and fell in love with John. #Met amazing people at Mittal and Dun & Bradstreet, and met the 190 building also. Songs: "Sugar" by Maroon 5, "The Hills" and "Earned It" by The Weeknd, "Cheerleader" by OMI, "Lean On" by Major Lazer and DJ Snake feat. M0, and many more. 2016 #Well now onto the current year, (at time of page creation) not going so well. #I have been trying to find a full time job somewhere I am going to like for awhile now, I had hoped to not be at my cleaning job by like January and it's already June. #One good thing is I love the 190 building I clean and have the keys to him. And I have a funny cleaning buddy named Shannon. #The bad part about this year is my house being robbed twice and me losing a lot of things, including feeling safe at my house anymore. #I REALLY hope this year gets better. At least I can look forward to going to the mountains with John, I always like that. And getting a better job. #Well, a nice update! Since August 30th I now have a second job at the Bethlehem Area School District, (BASD) as a Daycare/Child Care Aide. I get to go to different elementary schools and watch the students (Kindergarden through 5th Grade) ...watch them and play with them! It's a great job for me. My favorite schools so far are Calypso, Buchannan and Spring Garden. Govenor Wolf is alright, and Lincoln is my least favorite so far. I still clean Mittal and 190. My main school right now is Calypso. Songs: (So far...) "Middle" by DJ Snake feat. Bipolar Sunshine, "Hands To Myself" by Selena Gomez, "Low Life" by That Poppy, "Drag Me Down" by One Direction, "In the Night" by The Weeknd, " Never Forget You" by Zara Larsson & MNEK, and more to come. 2017 #I met the owner of Martin Tower inside the building. I was sooo happy! #Rough year. On April 20, a car rear-ended mine in front of Rita's. The hit was so bad my glasses flew off my face. The culprit drove away, I never found out who it was. The accident hurt so badly, it screwed up my neck and back. I ended up going to a chairopractor (sp?) to help me out with my neck and back pain. #John and I took a trip to Ocean City, Maryland. It was a lot of fun! There were a few bumps during the trip. But all in all it was a lot of fun! And it was great to be alone with him for so long. #I had a new job for literally a week and as half. During the Summer, I ended up working at a baby daycare. I had to start pretty early at 6 AM. I was always on time. The job, however, was difficult for me for several reasons. One being my neck and back were still screwed up from the accident. Lifting the kids/babies was so hard on me. Also, it wasn't easy for me to take care of 5 babies crying all at once to have their diaper changed. I don't even mind changing them, it was just so many kids and so little time. Also, I feel I was judged because I wasn't a mom and most of the staff was, so they had expierience already and knew more than me. Also, I just had no attachment to them since they weren't my kid. Didn't have the job long anyways. #November 2017, at John's dad's birthday party, John's grandmother announced she wanted to take us on a cruise to Bermuda in June 2018. This gave me a TON of anxiety!! In fact, I was so upset, I honestly thought John and I were going to break up over it. I don't want to swim, and I never had a vacation that wasn't on LAND before! I was very scared. I only went because I felt it wouldn't be right if I didn't. I want this man to ask me to marry him, yet I didn't want to go on a cruise with his family that his grandmother would be paying for? It just wouldn't be right. #After that little "argument" or "spat" we had because of the cruise, I decided to go. Also, this made me realize I'd do anything for John, including have his kids. Songs: Anything off of Katy Perry's album Witness, or Taylor Swift's album Reputation. 2018 #Year was going as normal, until June 2018 when we went on the Bermuda cruise. And I hate to say it, but I feel I don't have the greatest memories on it. The staff on the ship was GREAT, and the food was GREAT! But I almost drowned in the pool while trying to swim. John's Aunt Karen saved me. I got into a fight with his sister in the middle of Bermuda because of his sisters supposed drug use. I was yelled at by random strangers that I needed to calm down, like everything is my effing fault. They all left me alone on the beach because I don't swim. They all had fun in the ocean and left me behind, I cried. Bermuda was indeed beautiful, but so SO freaking HOT! I got sunburn whether I put sunscreen on or not. OUCH! At least John and I stayed in the same room and bed the whole time, that was a lot of fun. ;) #June 2018 I got an Apple Watch! I really love it. It comes in handy for many reasons. It's so cool!! #July 2018 I got a new (used) car! A 2002 Toyota Corolla. 79,000 miles only! And in great shape! John's sister had a 1998 Corolla. I drove it a few times in the past, and I fit in it so well! I loved the interior also. I knew I wanted one that was a 1998-2002 body style because it's small and fits me well. I will explain more on the page I'll be making! #I started at a new school (same job, Child Care Aide) at Hanover Elementary School! The children are so well behaved. It was a bit of a rough start in the beginning, but now I quite enjoy it there! #John and I, in 2016, lost a friend of ours named Jimmy. In 2018, his son Jimmy (Jr.) had stated he wants to sell his fathers house in Bethlehem. The house is in a nice, wooded, secluded area, big yard, very nice house. We have strongly considered moving there. The price is too high. So Johnny says we can wait til the house is on the market and maybe then we will be able to afford it. I am very confused if we will stay in my house in Allentown, or end up moving there, which WILL cost more money more than likely. Songs: Ariana Grande's album "Sweetener" 2019 #The end of January 2019, it was stated they will be taking down Martin Tower! I am absolutely devastated by this news! I had been interviewed and appeared on TV and news articles again several times so far. I have been depressed about this. #In 2018, a woman had contacted me on Facebook, stating I have another cousin. She explained that her son's father was my dad's brother. I was very excited to have another family member, only to find out he isn't my real cousin. It's very sad. #Uno Flip came out! I was really looking forward to this game! I got one for the kids at Hanover also. We love playing it! Songs: Ariana Grande's album "Thank U, Next." Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Happy Pages Category:Music Category:Songs Category:John Category:Timeline Category:2006 Category:Updates Category:Cars Category:PA Rocks Category:Martin